miss sohma fight back
by Meggy-chan
Summary: summary is inside!
1. information

**Miss Sohma fight back!**

19 year old Teenagers :

Sakura Yuki Cherry Sohma

Hinata Sophie Hyuuga

Kiba Dylan Inuzuka

Shino Aburame

Ino Shannon Yamanaka

Chouji Bob Akimichi

Shikamaru Paul Naara

Tenten Elizabeth Might

Neji Jacob Hyuuga

Rock Lee

Temari Shelby Sakuji

Kankuro James Sakuji

Gaara Christopher Sakuji

Naruto Thomas Uzumaki

Sasuke Mathew Uchiha

Sai Peter Ukaji

35 year old sensias :

Kakashi Declan Hatake

Kurenai Chloe Yuhi

Asuma Mark Sarutobi

Gai Craig Might

Iruka Daniel Umino

Yamato Josh Tenzo

Tsunade Jade kisabi

Shizunde Laura Hisabe

Sakura Sohma was always called weak by her team Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi when she was younger till one day they left the village and joined orchimaru the bad guy. Now the age of 19 Sakura became the strongest ninja in the village with the help of her team Kiba, Shino, Neji and Shikamaru and the help of her other friends. But the day has findly come and her old team has returned to the village still thinking she`s weak. Now Sakura and her friends must go throught sadness, anger and happiness to save their village from being destroyed. Will her old team believe in her or will they betray her again? You`ll never know unless you read!


	2. Chapter 2

**The return**

It been over 6 years since Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi left the village to join Orchimaru and since then I have joined a team with Kiba, Shino, Neji and Shikamaru and we were called team Silence because we kill in silence without no one noticing and we run, walk and act in silence we don't even need to talk because we have a mind communication. we are also the prodigious of the village and our clans, Neji Hyuuga is from the Hyuuga clan, Shino Aburame is from the Aburame clan, Kiba Inuzuka is from the Inuzuka clan, Shikamaru Naara is from the Naara clan and As for me Sakura Sohma im from the Sohma clan and we are all the Captains of the Anbu force.

Im19 years old and I have waist long pink hair with silver heighlights and my eyes are bright emerald green eyes and I have a more mature figure with curves in the right places but sadly the sohma clan is cursed, Whenever someone from the opposite sex hug us we transform into the animals of the Chinese zodiac. I transform into the cat but because the cat isn`t apart of the zodiac because of the stupid rat im looked down upon by my family and on the 3rd day after Christmas when the banquet is im not aloud to go.

No one know when and how the curse started but the tale of the zodiac is that a long, long time ago, God decided to invite all of the animals to a banquet. He sent out word for all of them to come to his house the following evening.. "and don't be late!" he said. When the mischievous rat heard the news, he decided to play a trick on his neighbor, the cat. He told the cat that the party was the day after tomorrow. The very next day, all of the animals lined up for the celebration. And the rat led the way, riding all the way there on the back of the cow. Everyone had a wonderful time Except for the foolish cat. Who missed the whole thing. At no time in the history of the Zodiac has the cat ever been included among the twelve animals. The cat has been shunned by society for thousands of years and yet, it still yearns to be accepted. Just like me im never accepted but I wish I was and I would do anything to be but none of my friends know about the curse only people within the clan are aloud to know this so no one outside the clan do so everyone just think we hate being touch when really we want to be touched to be hugged and kissed without turning in to an animal but only 13 people in the clan including me turn into animals so im jelouse of others in my clan that don't transform that can get married outside the clan and have boyfriends, we can only hug people of the opposite sex that are apart of the zodiac.

So here I am heading to the hokage tower to meet up with my team for a mission avoiding touching boys.


	3. sorry

**_Sorry im really stuck on what to write next in all my stories, so can please give me some ideas or wait abit more till I though of some ideas and typed them up!_**

**_ Thanx and sorry!_**


	4. Chapter 4: back

Hey, Sorry its been a while since i updated but i havent been on because i have been busy with course work and school. Im really sorry but i am starting to update again so there will be a new chapter by next week :)


	5. Chapter 5 Chaper 3 :

Chapter 2

Once i arrived at the hokage tower i saw something that hit me with shock but also with just as much anger. My ex-team mates were there, standing across the room and you could tell they came back of their free will because they didnt have any chains on and their chakra wasnt blocked.

What gives them the right to march in like they own the place and think there that important that they wont get punish, how wrong they were, i wil make sure they get punished for their crimes, they wont get away with what they have done. One good thing comes from today i guess which is that me and my team remembered to wear our ANBU outfits and masks, ANBU mask are different and show what part of the ANBU you are in so they have different meanings defending on your abilities and stills.

Neji mask was pale blue and white to show his calm and quit personality, the mask was the shape of a bird to show hes not just powerful and graceful but also the look out of the group, the mask symbolise that hes the one that see if any enemies are near and to track down people. Kibas mask was clearly a dog in brown and white which shows his strong but stubborn personality so he never gives up and also shows hes a cheerful and loud person but has a short temper so a danger to the people he are against. Shino black and green bug mask doesnt just represent his clan but also shows hes a tracker like Kiba, smart, fast and when angered is unstoppable. The creme and brown deer mask obviously belonged to Shikamaru, hes a quick thinking genius, gracefull and also dangerous when angered or to protect his love ones. Finally is mine which is a red and black cat which shows im the level headed on, powerfull, hard working and protective of the people i care about. All of our mask actually shows our personality perfectly and suited us right.

"CAPTAIN!" Tsunade shouted while she slammed her hand on the table making the table crack and me, sweat dropped. I guess she was trying to get my attention for a while now while i was deep in my thoughts.

"Sorry Ma'am" Stopping myself from calling her Tsunade or sensie was actually harder then i though it would be, i did this so the criminals didnt know who i was. " I was just thinking what could bring dangerous S-Class missing nins to the villiage, I apologise for not listerning Lady Hokage" Stopping myself again but also being polite which caused Naruto to laugh making me even more angry.

"May i ask what you find so funny, you find the need to laugh traitor? Why are you even here, you dont deserve to be here after what you have done especially what you have done to this villiage" I asked him in a stone cold voice and a glare to show how much i hated him.

"Who do you think you are, we left the villiage for a reason and dont need to explain in to you" Sasuke said with the same voice as mine.

"I am ANBU Captain and you dont deserve to be here after everything you have done and the pain you cause. What reason? To train under Orochimaru, wow thats a great reason. How many people have you killed and tortured along the way, how many familys did you ripapart on your road to revenge and power. Did anyone of you think of your own villiage which you turned your back on?"

"Captain i think thats enough. We are all here to decide what punishment they should have" Tsunade explained getting to the point to why we are here.

"Why are you asking me and my team ma'am, shouldn't that be up to you and the elders?" Shikamaru asked with confussion laced into his voice, voicing our confussion aswell.

"Yes but you know them the most, why dont you take off your masks and show them who you are" Tsunade said but it sounded more like an order more then anything. After a quick conversation through the eyes between my team we decided to take it in turns on taking our masks off. Shikamaru decided to take off his mask first and when he did Naruto shouted his name in shock and started to ramble asking question such as when, why, does his team mates know and so on then it was Kibas turn which got him the same response, the same also happened to Neji. When Shino took his mask on Naruto didnt shout his name instead he turned to Kakashi and asked who he was, a shadow went over Shino and he started mumbling how he was important and no one seems to care causing my team to become sweat dropped but also amused that he actually cared. Lastly it was my turn so i slowly started to undo my mask letting my hair fall down and started to show my face, emotions ran throw their eyes like a river such as shock, anger, sadness and so much more.

"SAKURA?" They all shouted expressing their emotions which flowed through their eyes.


End file.
